1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method of processing an image and a program product of processing an image as well as an apparatus and a method of generating reproduction information and a program product of generating reproduction information, which are applicable to an apparatus and the like that process the image signal relative to an input image such as a television broadcast program and movie.
2. Description of Related Art
The image display system for displaying the television broadcast program, the movie or the like has used a fixed image frame, in which an image is presented with its display size being conformed to the image frame. When image contents in the television broadcast program, the movie or the like are produced, a creator creates the contents on condition that the image can be displayed in such the fixed image frame.
In order to display an image enhancing its reality, a multiple-display system, a curved display, a wide-view display, a head mount display and the like have been recently developed. The multiple-display system and the like have expanded the image frame to display the wide-viewed image, thereby enabling its reality to be enhanced.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-15549 has disclosed an apparatus of processing an image, which processes an image signal relative to an input image such as a television broadcast program and movie. This apparatus of processing an image has set an image display position based on an image signal of an earlier frame to a display position of input image when a difference value between output signal of the earlier frame and the image signal relative to the input image does not exceed a set value in a case of scene change, to enable a viewer to grasp a relation of the scenes easily.